RWBY Volume 4
by DusktoDawnBarbatos
Summary: When Ozpin has disappeared and Pyherra has faded into Dust, Team RWBY must save the world of Remnant from Salem and her Grimm. Who will win, Good or Evil, Light or Darkness? This is my take on Vol.4, Enjoy while we wait for the Actual Vol.4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Ice of the Heart

It's been three months since the battle of Beacon, since then Weiss Schnee hasn't adjusted to her 'home' in atlas at all. It was quite the opposite actually. She despised it to her core, being forcibly pulled from her friends in times of distress and terror. Yet all she could think of, besides her friends and her Team, was Winter's words during the Atlas Inspection at beacon. 'You can either go beg for his money back and list reasons you should study at Beacon and not atlas or you can choose to walk your own path.'

These words rang in Weiss's head like a warning siren. Then it was that arm that appeared during her last night in Vale and on Beacon Grounds, she couldn't understand what it was.

As Weiss looked in her vanity from her bed, she could clearly see the scar of the Possession-Type Grimm the scientists and her father made in the Schnee facilities. "Maybe Blake was right... My father's questionable deals and assets are what's really important to him..."

As the snow settled on the window seal, a knock at the door echoed through the room making Weiss jump from her thoughts.

"Y-Yes come in." Weiss said making her voice be heard through the door.

"Weiss." As her father entered the room, in his hand in a sheathe, was Weiss's Rapier Myrtenaster. "It's time we talk about the family business." Weiss's father proclaimed sitting in the chair across from her.

"What about the dust company?" Weiss asked already knowing what her father will say, 'that she'll need to wed a monarch and give birth to a child to keep the business going.'

"It's time you started considering your future. Maybe get married and have a son to k-" he was stopped as Weiss stood from her bed.

"Get out! I will not do that!" Weiss screamed in her mind, but not her mouth. "Father with all to respect, why me? I'm your youngest daughter and Winter is already in her early 20's. Would she not be suited for this job?"

"Your sister has made her way up the chain of command. I have no command over her anymore. That's why from here out, you will obey my every word and give up this fools dream."

As the door closed, Weiss fell to her knees in despair as if her heart was ripped out by her own father.

As the night grew on, Weiss awoke to a figure in the dark. It was a feminine looking figure holding a rapier.

"It's time to make your choice my dear little sister." Her eyes shot fully open to winter's voice. "Do you stay here as father's puppet or be a true huntress?"

Winter stood there awaiting her sisters answer but nothing not even a peep.

"I see. When you do decide, Intel says your friend Ruby Rose is heading to haven." Winter proclaimed as she shit the door, leaving the Rapier on Weiss's bed.

"..."

As morning rose, Weiss with a bag packed started for the mansion's door. 'Hang on Yang... Blake... Ruby. I'm coming.'

As she touched the door, a voice echoes from behind her. "Weiss!"

Weiss turned to see her father at the head of the stairs, bodyguards on each side of him. "Where are you going Weiss? And with my Myrtenaster at that. How did you get that from my study?" Weiss's father asked slowly walking down the stairs.

"Father forgive me... I am not your perfect daughter! I am a Huntress! And my friends... No my team needs M-" slowly Weiss was embraced by her father. Confused, Weiss felt droplets hit her back. She could tell, this man, her father was only trying to keep her safe. All her life, Weiss thought her father has a heart of ice but here he is crying on her.

"You are too much like your mother and sister... Take care of yourself my dear daughter..." Her father squeezed out through his tears.

"I'll be back daddy..." As the door closed, Weiss finally choice her path just as winter did so many years ago.

A.N: this is my take on Vol.4 of RWBY, Just like the trailers each Chapter will call the path of teams RWBY and JNPR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Flower that Blooms in Darkness

It was a pitch black evening, a new moon that enveloped the sky in darkness. All any creature could see was the eyes of the White Fang. Bleeding through the darkness, Adam Taurus single handedly laid his former partner to his knees and taken down some of the worlds strongest Huntsman and Huntresses.

But that was months ago, now Adam stands upon the cliffs outside of Atlas glaring down at the insufferable Schnee Dust Company. "Atlasean Pigs sleeping in our mountains like nothing is wrong."

Adam can't stand humans ever since his 'business deal' with Roman Torchwich and Cinder Fall fell through. From this deal, The White Fang had loses in the hundred thousands. Even his lost love, His old partner Blake Belladonna has disappeared from his sights.

"Lord Adam, The generals wish to speak with you!" A tall black haired female Faunus came out from the darkness, her grim mask was that of a Beowolf Pup.

"Ugh. Thanks Trooper 4811. I will see my generals in a moment." As the soldier disappeared, Adam couldn't help but wish he was the one who killed Blake or even that bitch cinder.

As the sun rose, the White fang fell asleep trying to preserve their energy and food supply as long as possible. All but one Faunus was asleep. Trooper 4811 roamed the camp for plans in which she wanted.

As her head entered Adam's tent, she saw the young male Faunus asleep without his mask on. She remembered how handsome Adam was even when he lost his left eye to a Nevermore chick back then.

As Trooper 4811 approached the table in the center around, she could see on the map that the Schnee Mansion was on the hit list. As she took a picture of the plans, she could hear Adam start to wake up again.

"Trooper 4811! Why are you in my tent?!" Adam screamed as his furious silver eye glared at her. "Explain before I cut you down!"

"Lord Adam I heard assassin's in the area so I personally came to G-" As Adam's katana tip slipped against the troopers throat, gently pushing in it causing a small amount of blood to drip down the blade.

"I am not a fool, Blake Belladonna. I know you've been here for a while. Now why are you in my tent?!" Adam declared again yanking the Beowolf Pup mask off Blakes face.

"How long have you known?" Blake asked only to have the Blade pushed further against her throat and the carbine barrel pushed into her left breast.

"Answer my question" Adam now demanded anger growing further and further in his face.

"I wish to rejoin the White fang!" Blake declared trying to prolong her life. Feeling the barrel and blade lessen their grips on Blake's vital points, all she could see from Adam was a hysteric laugh leave his throat.

"You think I'm a fool?!" The blade and barrel resumed their points on Blake's body. "Now answer me why your in my tent and lying to me Blakey."

"I'm looking for Cinder. I figure you had information on her whereabouts." Blake stated her eyes ringing true to Adam's. It was a moment later that the blade was sheathed again in the Carbine, Adam laughing as he took a seat on his bed.

"Why do you seek cinder Blake. If I don't like your answer, I'll kill you where you stand. Make this count for old times sake." Adam stated readying his sword to Behead Blake.

"I want revenge for a friend she killed. I want her head to be on display, even if I can never go back to my team or my friends again." Blake spoke, her eyes were determined. They spoke her resolve to truly take cinder into the abyss.

"So the enemy of my enemy is my ally, is that what your getting at Blake?" Adam asked placing his weapon on the bed. All she did was nod, waiting for Adam to attack. But nothing came, He just sat there laughing.

"Unfortunately I don't have the whereabouts of Cinder Fall or Roman Torchwich but I do have one lead. The Schnees." Adam stated placing his mask on covering his one silver eye and his blinded eye.

"Why the Schnee's?" Blake asked curiously.

"The Schnee Family have their hands in every Honeypot, every pit and constantly stare into the abyss. If anyone knew where Cinder Fall or Roman Torchwich were they would know." Adam proclaimed rising to his feet. "As for you, I want you to get the information for me. If you do so, I'll consider your return to the White Fang."

Blake nodded leaving Adam's tent, knowing all to well that Adam Taurus was not a man of his word. He will most likely try to kill Blake on the spot after retrieving the information. Blake did not care about that right now, all she wanted was revenge for her beloved friend Pyrrha Nikos.

Under the cover of Night, Blake slowly infiltrated the Schnee Mansion through the Second largest bed room. To much of her Surprise, blake's throat was met by twin rapier's and a tall snow haired woman.

"Why are you here?! Who are you?!" The woman demanded pushing the hilts of the Rapier's further and further apart causing each one to slow cut blakes neck in half.

"I-I'm looking for Cinder Fall or Weiss Schnee..." Blake barely squeezed out before the Rapier's loosened.

"How do you know Weiss Schnee?" The snow haired woman asked once again tightening the Rapier's.

"Weiss... Was my teammate at one point." As teammate registered in the woman's mind, the Rapier's soon found their sheathes and the woman turned a light one revealing her full facial features.

"You say my sister was a member of your team? What was her team's name?" The snow haired woman asked, but Blake looked dumbfounded at how uncanny Weiss and this woman looked at night.

"It was team RWBY." Blake answered rising to her feet again. Blake could see the woman's expression had changed completely almost like she was a different person.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. Weiss is my little sister so I'm always on my guard. I'm winter Schnee." Winter proclaimed soon regaining control of her 'inner child'.

"Wait your the famous winter?" Blake asked confused, from the stories Weiss has told Team RWBY and JNPR winter was a self centered soldier not this.

"So Weiss has talked about me, not surprising No one but you has seen that side of me. Please keep this between us. And as for Weiss I'm afraid you just missed her. She left three days ago for Haven." Winter stated putting her serious face back on.

"Why haven?" Blake asked curiously as winter sat on her bedding.

"Because she's after Ruby Rose and Cinder Fall just like you. Rumor in the underworld is Mercury and Emerald are hiding cinder in Haven." Winter stated as the black haired Faunus said thank you and vanished into the pitch black night bound to find her friends and cinder now.

A.N. Another chapter done. Let me know who you guys want next just drop a comment or PM me either is good. Got a week till the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Eternal Ember

It's been weeks since Yang lost her arm at the battle of beacon. However it wasn't her arm that was hurting. It was her pride. She couldn't stop the White Fang, She couldn't stop the Grimm, she couldn't protect anyone. Her once Spitfire attitude was now a little flame barely lit. Even when her father left to chase after Ruby, Yang couldn't help but feel useless.

"Seems you hit rock bottom, my little spitfire." A voice echoed from behind her. Spinning around, Yang saw a tall black haired, Grimm Mask, female standing behind her.

"M-Mom?! Why are you here?!" Yang exclaimed, Confused and happy to see her mother.

"I'm not really here. I'm your self conscious that only you can see." The Illusion stated walking towards Yang.

"So what. Are you going to try and set me on the right track?" Yang asked turning back to her grilled cheese.

"No, I'm here to make you face your fears." Raven stated stepping closer.

"What fears!" Yang turned and slapped Raven to the ground. "Wait. Oh my god your actually here?! Why lie to me?!"

"To keep my code. Ow. Since when have you been that strong?" Raven said getting off the ground.

"Why did you come here when dad is gone?" Yang asked confused as all can be.

"Because I left my brother and husband to protect them from Salem. She's hunting me. It's my fault summer was killed." Raven stated as her eyes filled with tears. Yang could see her Step-Mom and her Mom were best of friends way back.

"What do you mean your fault?" Yang questioned, only to see Raven start crying from her memories.

Yang watched Raven reach in her top and pull out an old photo. All yang saw was the back. In the upper right corner of the photo it said, "Team STRQ, We stand together always."

"Is that the same photo uncle Qrow carries?"

"Yes... We all carried this photo for luck. It only worked once when we were only your age Yang." Raven stated as she sat in Taiyang's chair. "You should've see us. Fighting back against the Grimm, taking on Assassination Jobs, it was great. But then I had Tai and soon enough, You."

Yang couldn't help but see her mother go from hysteric to crying and back to being hysteric again.

"Then came the day I had to leave... It was one of the hardest moments of my life to do. Leaving my 10 month old daughter and husband behind just to run from those who hunted me." Raven stated as she sat forwards, anger slowly climbing into her face. "When I finally went home almost four years later, No one was there. Your father moved you from our home in Vale to here. At first I was angry, not at the fact he moved, but that he moved on. But seeing Summer make Tai smile again was more to me than anything else."

"I see. So you left to protect us and when you finally came home, it wasn't home anymore?" Yang asked wanting to her more, to feel her closure finally coming to an end.

"Not exactly yang. This will always be home. Because your here. Because Tai is here. Because Ruby is here." Raven said with a small grin on her face. "I only wished I was the one who saved you and Ruby back then and not my brother. But I couldn't face you after so long, it had to be Qrow."

"I see your here now Raven."

Both Huntress's jumped to something unexpected. General Ironwood was standing in the doorway of the house. Raven readied her sword to cut him down without mercy.

"Why are you here Ironwood?!" Raven yelled slowly drawing her sword.

"I came to see Taiyang Xiao Long. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long's father. What surprise I came to see was you being here, Raven Brahmn. The woman who swore an oath to stay away from her family if I gave you those swords. Now sheathe them or I'll have the Paladin smash this home to dust." Ironwood stated as the earth shook from the approaching Atlasean Paladins.

Raven cursed him under her breath as the sword was slowly sheathed once more.

"Remember Raven, Yang Xiao Long is Atlas Property. Not a human anymore." Ironwood stated slowly approaching Yang.

"What do you mean I'm property?!" Yang exclaimed readying her fist to slug Ironwood at a moments notice.

"Because I said y-" Ironwood was interrupted by Raven throwing him from the house.

"I don't care what you do to me, but don't ever touch my daughter!" Raven screamed bursting through the hole Ironwood's body created just a moment ago.

Then Darkness came over Yang's mind.

Yang awoke in her own bed once again, only to see her father asleep in the chair across the room. 'Was it all a dream? Do I have issues with my mother that's unsolved?'

As she pondered, a knock came from the front door. Yang raced to it, in hopes her dream was a reality. Hoping Raven has come home to her.

"Mom!" Yang yelled fling the door open, only to see General Ironwood standing there.

"Ummm excuse miss Xiao Long?" Ironwood asked looking heavily confused.

"Nothing sir. Come in, I'll get my f-" Yang was cut off by Ironwood.

"That's not why I'm here miss Xiao Long. I came on request of your father. He had me make these for you." Ironwood stated holding a mechanical arm and a new version of the Ember Celica. "I'm sorry it took so long to make a smaller, stronger more compatible version of my arm for you. Don't give up on your dream. The world needs your team and even more so, you and your sister."

AN: aaaannnndddd done with part one. A heads up both all of Team RWBY have two+ part stories so hang in there guys. Also a reminder, if you want a certain back story, leave a review or message me at any time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wavering Moon

'My name is Jaune Arc, for as long as I could remember, I've always wanted to be a Warrior. Fighting to protect those I care for was my one reason for fighting now I'm not so sure...'

"Earth to Jaune!" Nora yelled in Jaune's ear causing him to jump in surprise.

"Nora I told you not to do that." Ren stated taking a bite out of his cooked fish, Ruby had caught earlier in the day.

"But Ren he was so looking for it!" Nora said trying to hold back her laughing.

"Nora please don't do that to me again..." Jaune stated still looking down at his first fish that was now cold.

"You were thinking about Pyrrha again weren't you Jaune?" Ruby asked as she finished her tenth cooked fish. She couldn't help but responsible for Pyrrha's death, if she could've been a bit faster Pyrrha would still be alive.

Jaune sat silently not answering because Ruby was right. Since her death, Jaune couldn't help but think about Pyrrha all the time, in his wake, in his sleep, even in his dreams and nightmares all he ever saw was Pyrrha.

"Don't be silly Ruby! Jaune is just reserving his excitement to see Pyrrha in haven!" Nora exclaimed, since she still hasn't accepted that Pyrrha Nikos is dead and all that's left was her shield and crown.

"Nora I don't think we'll find Pyrrha in haven like your hoping." Ren stated laying down in his sleeping bag. "Now get to bed everyone. We have a long way still to go."

As the night rode on and the crescent moon climbed in the sky, Jaune laid there staring at the stars wondering if Pyrrha was watching him.

"I never got to tell you that I was in love with you… Pyrrha…." Jaune whispered in the night, tears flowing down his face as memories of his past now invaded his mind.

-seven years earlier-

"Mom where's the pumpkin Petes?" A young blonde haired boy asked.

"It's on the top shelf Jaune. Rosa come help your brother please." called for her second youngest child.

"Geez mom you don't have to spoil him." The tall blonde haired petite girl said as she grabbed the pumpkin pete's from the top back shelf. "Here brat." She said handing young Jaune the cereal before walking out.

"Why am I always a foot and a half to small?" Jaune asked his mother.

"You inherited my genes sweetie. You'll always be a bit smaller than your sisters. Just be happy Rosa is the only one here." stated thinking of her other Huntress Children.

To Jaune, the life of a warrior was never in reach. He was always comforted by his mother like his sister rosa. They were her prized children, she didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Dad why can't I be a huntsman?" Jaune asked his father, who was the head director of the Haven Huntsman Hospital.

"Because you're my soul hier to the Huntsman Hospital Jaune. You need to be in perfect health and condition. So finish your breakfast and start your studies." stated taking a drink of his coffee.

For Jaune, being the hier to the most successful medical hospital in all of remnant was hard shoes to fill but not the shoes he wanted. Young Jaune Yearned to be a warrior like his grandfather and his father before the family business took off.

Sitting in the study, young Jaune would always stare at his grandfather's shield, Crocea Mors. Anything he was learning wouldn't sink in. Jaune's only thought was of battle, what the rush was like….

As the sun rose, Jaune awoke from his memory like dream to see Ruby and Nora missing and Lie Ren cooking breakfast.

"Where are the girls?" Jaune asked rubbing his eyes.

"The river. Ruby said Nora stunk so she dragged her off." Ren stated flipping the pancakes, praying that Nora didn't smell them. If she did, there wouldn't be any syrup left.

A/N: Part one of the Moons are done. Wavering Moon and something Moon are Jaune's chapter to beacon and his never confessed love for Pyrrha. So again here's my begging, Please let me know what chapter you guys would like next. Options left until part twos are Ren, Nora, Ruby, Team cvfy, Raven and qrow. Maybe tai. So let me know guys.


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY Volume 4 Ch.5

Chapter 5: The Lotus among the Storm

"Look Ren! I can see haven!" Nora screamed from atop the large oak tree. "We're going to see Pyrrha finally!"

"Wow uncle qrow was right, Mistral has a lot, lot, lot of swamps and marshlands." Ruby stated looking at the black water below the bridge.

"At least I can return Pyrrha's shield home to Sanctum." Jaune stated holding the shield like it was a child. Among team JNR and Ruby, there was a lot of pain and misery from Pyrrha's death. All but Nora wished Cinder Fall and her crew were dead, and if Jaune has it his way, Cinder's head would be his to take.

As they arrived in haven, it was easy for them to see it wasn't a safe place. A bunch of shady characters hiding down alleys making it feel like there wasn't any police force here.

"So we'll stay at the Bagabon motel for now while we collect information about Cinder." Ren stated as he quickly took the lead. "Ruby with your speed keep an eye on Nora. I'll be back."

Just like that Lie Ren vanished into the darkness of the city. To Nora, Haven was nothing new. Being raised on the streets, she had nothing. The darkness swallowed her mother's life like a cold wind wipes a flame out. If it wasn't for Ren, Nora would be no better than Cinder if not worst.

Deep within the dark city, Ren arrived at Haven Academy. It wasn't like beacon in the slightest. He could feel the cold dark eyes upon him, sending chills down his spine.

"Can I help you sir?" One of the Teachers asked Ren curious on why he was there.

"Yes I'm looking for Cinder Fall, Mercury Black or Emerald Sustrai." Ren stated as he saw the teachers face grow dark.

"I'm sorry I don't know those names. You should leave here immediately." The teacher persisted pushing Ren out the door as fast as she can. "Leave this city if you know what's good for you!" She yelled slamming the door in his face.

"Well. Back to square one." Ren said as He walked out, feeling someone looking down at him.

"Mistress Salem. That young man was asking about your adopted daughter and her friends." The Teacher whom pushed Ren out stated to the White Haired Voidwalker.

"I see. Seems Ozpin's pieces are moving in. And even better is a Maiden came to our cruel city on her own free will." Salem smiled darkly, making a low dark laugh escape her throat. "Perhaps this is the 'Smaller Soul' Ozpin spoke so fondly of."

"Smaller soul mistress?"

"That's right. For some reason Ozpin has faith this Soul can vanquish us from this world."

Outside the window on the side, completely out of site and standing on his weapons "The Stormflower" was Lie Ren listening in.

"Your dismissed." Salem stated as she took her seat and the door closed behind the teacher. "Where could she be... Cinder..."

To Ren's ears, it was almost as if This Woman had a hear for Cinder Fall. Unable to see if it was an act or not, Ren could tell Cinder wasn't here like they hoped.

As day turned into night, Ren could help but wonder who Professor Ozpin really was and what his relationship to the Haven Academy Dean was. It was mysterious in almost every way he thought about it. One thing was certain, Cinder Fall was not in haven anymore.

Upon reaching the team's room at the Bagabon Motel, Ren found the door was open and the room was empty. No sign of Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha's Shield anywhere. All Ren found was a single note for him from Jaune.

"Dear Ren,

We have left for Sanctum Academy on the outskirts of Haven. We're going to pay our respects to Pyrrha's Statue that was erected in the school yard. Be back soon.

Signed,

Jaune Arc"

"I see, they left for Sanctum I sh-" Ren's train of thought was shattered by a huge explosion. As he raced outside he could hear the chatter around him.

'There was an explosion at Sanctum?!'

'What caused it?'

'No one knows.'

'Maybe a Grimm attack?'

'No I heard it was a Orange-Haired girl with an explosive hammer'

"Oh no don't tell me she just realized what happened! Damnit Nora!" Ren yelled pushing his way through the crowd running towards Sanctum Academy. Only he can get through to Nora when she gets like this.

A/N: These next two will continue on this story. So get ready for triply nessRWBY Volume 4 Ch.5

Chapter 5: The Lotus among the Storm

"Look Ren! I can see haven!" Nora screamed from atop the large oak tree. "We're going to see Pyrrha finally!"

"Wow uncle qrow was right, Mistral has a lot, lot, lot of swamps and marshlands." Ruby stated looking at the black water below the bridge.

"At least I can return Pyrrha's shield home to Sanctum." Jaune stated holding the shield like it was a child. Among team JNR and Ruby, there was a lot of pain and misery from Pyrrha's death. All but Nora wished Cinder Fall and her crew were dead, and if Jaune has it his way, Cinder's head would be his to take.

As they arrived in haven, it was easy for them to see it wasn't a safe place. A bunch of shady characters hiding down alleys making it feel like there wasn't any police force here.

"So we'll stay at the Bagabon motel for now while we collect information about Cinder." Ren stated as he quickly took the lead. "Ruby with your speed keep an eye on Nora. I'll be back."

Just like that Lie Ren vanished into the darkness of the city. To Nora, Haven was nothing new. Being raised on the streets, she had nothing. The darkness swallowed her mother's life like a cold wind wipes a flame out. If it wasn't for Ren, Nora would be no better than Cinder if not worst.

Deep within the dark city, Ren arrived at Haven Academy. It wasn't like beacon in the slightest. He could feel the cold dark eyes upon him, sending chills down his spine.

"Can I help you sir?" One of the Teachers asked Ren curious on why he was there.

"Yes I'm looking for Cinder Fall, Mercury Black or Emerald Sustrai." Ren stated as he saw the teachers face grow dark.

"I'm sorry I don't know those names. You should leave here immediately." The teacher persisted pushing Ren out the door as fast as she can. "Leave this city if you know what's good for you!" She yelled slamming the door in his face.

"Well. Back to square one." Ren said as He walked out, feeling someone looking down at him.

"Mistress Salem. That young man was asking about your adopted daughter and her friends." The Teacher whom pushed Ren out stated to the White Haired Voidwalker.

"I see. Seems Ozpin's pieces are moving in. And even better is a Maiden came to our cruel city on her own free will." Salem smiled darkly, making a low dark laugh escape her throat. "Perhaps this is the 'Smaller Soul' Ozpin spoke so fondly of."

"Smaller soul mistress?"

"That's right. For some reason Ozpin has faith this Soul can vanquish us from this world."

Outside the window on the side, completely out of site and standing on his weapons "The Stormflower" was Lie Ren listening in.

"Your dismissed." Salem stated as she took her seat and the door closed behind the teacher. "Where could she be... Cinder..."

To Ren's ears, it was almost as if This Woman had a hear for Cinder Fall. Unable to see if it was an act or not, Ren could tell Cinder wasn't here like they hoped.

As day turned into night, Ren could help but wonder who Professor Ozpin really was and what his relationship to the Haven Academy Dean was. It was mysterious in almost every way he thought about it. One thing was certain, Cinder Fall was not in haven anymore.

Upon reaching the team's room at the Bagabon Motel, Ren found the door was open and the room was empty. No sign of Ruby, Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha's Shield anywhere. All Ren found was a single note for him from Jaune.

"Dear Ren,

We have left for Sanctum Academy on the outskirts of Haven. We're going to pay our respects to Pyrrha's Statue that was erected in the school yard. Be back soon.

Signed,

Jaune Arc"

"I see, they left for Sanctum I sh-" Ren's train of thought was shattered by a huge explosion. As he raced outside he could hear the chatter around him.

'There was an explosion at Sanctum?!'

'What caused it?'

'No one knows.'

'Maybe a Grimm attack?'

'No I heard it was a Orange-Haired girl with an explosive hammer'

"Oh no don't tell me she just realized what happened! Damnit Nora!" Ren yelled pushing his way through the crowd running towards Sanctum Academy. Only he can get through to Nora when she gets like this.

A/N: These next two will continue on this story. So get ready for triply ness


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 1.5: The Forgotten White Flower**

It seemed like years have passed for Weiss, but its only been a few hours since her father left for the company building. All She's ever known was the mansion and soon enough her maiden name will be a thing of the past. Weiss often walked the halls of the Mansion awaiting any number of her tutors to arrive.

"Winter!" Weiss called out seeing her elder sister emerge from her bed room. Winter looked at weiss as if she hasn't seen her for a while. However Weiss often got these looks by the Butlers and maids of the mansion, but for it to come from winter, it almost felt like ice. "What's wrong? You look like you haven't seen me in years?" Weiss asked.

"What happened to your journey to haven?" Winter asked, only to be greeted by a confused look on her sister's face.

"Haven? Why would I ever go to haven?" Weiss asked taking a step backwards, only to cause Winter's eyes to roam her sister's clothing.

"What happened to your combat skirt? to Myrtenaster?" Winter's actions and questions only confused the hieress more and more.

"Winter do you need mental help? I don't wear combat skirts, I don't know this Myrtenaster your speaking of but your starting to concern me." Weiss stated, but to winter it was like her sister forgot her desire to be a huntress.

"Weiss, Tell me what your dream is?" Winter stated, her voice and glare made weiss shiver in a way that would scare the Atlasean Troops.

"T-That's an easy one. My dream is to be the number 1 concert or opera singer in all of remnant." Weiss stated proudly, only it made Winter flinch. It was almost like Weiss has been reprogramed to be the perfect daughter. No hate for their father, No hate towards the Grimm of the world or any memory of her team in vale.

A moment later the front door slammed shut and servants near it started greeting their father, Kalten Schnee, home from the office. The room went cold as Winter met her father's gaze. A moment later, Winter was shaken from her cold gaze was Weiss running to their father and hugging him, just like when they were kids.

"Winter. Why are you here and not at the base?" Kalten asked coldly to his eldest daughter.

"I came back for my rapier. I was surprised weiss was here tho." Winter stated placing her weapon on her side.

"Why wouldn't she be here? She's my youngest daughter and number one opera singer in all of remnant." Kalten said smiling looking down at a happy weiss. Only it seemed off to winter, Weiss tolerated their father since she was eight, what happened to her. This isn't the same Weiss Schnee, Winter grew up with. It was like she was twisted by her father to be the perfect hieress. "Winter, I think you should return to work. Don't want Gerneal Ironwood coming to our doorstep in search of you."

"Right. Excuse me father." Winter stated bowing but holding a cold dark grim stare at his reflection on the floor.

As the door shut behind Winter, She was greeted by two Atlasean Knights with a message in their database.

"Everything among the Schnee isn't what it seems. -Q"

As the knights fell over, deactivated, Winter stood there pondering what was said. 'Did my father somehow brainwash weiss?' As she finished her though, A cold glare sent chills up her spine. Winter turned to see her father staring down at her from the study. 'What did you do


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Rose within the Moon Light

~Thus Kindly I Scatter~

As they watched Ren walk in the distance, Ruby began to feel some sort of darkness creep up.

"Ruby? Are you okay?" Ruby turned to see her blonde companion worried about her.

"I'm fine Jaune. Something just feels uneasy here." Ruby stated turning to Nora. "Are you guys as hungry as I am?" Ruby asked with a goofy smile, the mention of food caused Nora to go berserkish.

"Food! Let's get some real food finally!" Nora stated jumping about the whole street, surprisingly avoiding every car.

"That settles it. Let's see about some food after we get a room." Jaune stated as the team entered the Bagabon Motel. "Ah yes we need a room for four people please?"

The creepy innkeeper slowly turned to him. A dark grin coming over her face as she opened the registry. With a quill in hand, she finally spoke, causing a chill to crawl down Jaune and Ruby's spines, Nora on the other hand was still laughing and holding Ren's sleeping bag.

"Four Huntsman you say? That'll be 150 Quim a night." The innkeeper stated, "shall you take the room?"

Ruby placed the quims on the counter, watching as the innkeeper take ahold of them.

"Two nights miss?" The Innkeeper stated as she reached for the keys to the room. Only response Ruby gave was a simple nod. A moment passed and the keys were tossed into Jaune's arms. Unskillfully, Jaune tried his best to catch them only for the keys to hit the floor in the end.

Seeing something shiny on the floor, Nora jumped to grab it but met the counter with her face. As Jaune helped her up, Ruby grabbed the keys and walked to the room. Room 9B, the Room was clearly labeled on the door and Key.

As they stepped into the room, a particular smell nailed Ruby and Jaune's sense of smell. The smell of decay and rotten blood. Quickly they looked for a rotting corpse. Empty. Moving on to the next task, Jaune picked up Pyrrha's shield looking at his reflection in it.

"Well should we give it to sanctum?" Runy asked forgetting about Nora and her hunger pains.

"Ffffffoooooodddddddd!" Nora yelled holding her stomach tightly.

"Yea after we deal with Nora." Jaune stated grabbing his Quim from his backpack. "Okay Nora lets go to the steak house we passed."

Almost instantly Nora jumped up like a tamed lion, "STEAK!" She yelled through the room, hooking Jaune and Ruby's arms as she bolted out the room. Jaune barely had enough time to grab the shield and leave a letter for Ren.

As time kept passing by, Nora swallowed 41 medium rare steaks like a beast. As she finished her 42nd steak, a bell echoed through the steak house. Soon everyone was cheering for Nora to continue.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked confused trying to finish her meal.

"Your friend here just gave you guys a free meal because she beat the restaurant record of 38 steaks eaten." The waiter stated as Nora finally finished at 45 steaks.

"No more. I can't." Nora grunted, her semblance metabolized the food at a fast rate returning Nora to her normal self.

"Let's go to sanctum now. Pretty sure they'll need this shield." Jaune stated as they left the restaurant.

As night fell, Ruby, Jaune and Nora finally reached Sanctum Academy only for something unexpected to happen. Nora suddenly started smashing everything, screaming like a beast.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Storm that the Angel Calls

As the dust settles, a figure came into the light. Her orange hair standing against the cloud as the electricity in the air starts to vibrate and collect around her. A might roar expels itself from Nora's vocal cords as she comes to terms with her rational side.

"Pyrrha can't be dead!"

"Ruby what's happening to her?!" Jaune asked, concerned for his teammate and friend. Ruby stood there frozen in terror as Nora swings her hammer at the statue again.

"This can't be Nora can it Jaune?" Ruby asked between breaths, her heart beat slowly increasing from the adrenaline rush. For Ruby has never seen Nora this torn up about anything.

"Yes it's Nora. Apparently this has happened before from what Ren just messaged at least. We have to wear her down." Jaune stated grabbing his sword and shield, Crocea Mors, Preparing to run Nora out of steam so she'll calm down.

/Flashback into Nora's Past/

"Come on Ren! Mom and dad are taking us to the zoo!" A small orange haired girl with a pink dress and backpack stated running ahead of her young black haired friend.

"Nora please wait a moment. I'm not used to running like this." The small boy panted out stopping by a tree to rest.

"Aw poo your no fun renny." The young girl, Nora Valkyrie howled as she hung from a tree branch above the boy, Lie Ren. "Your not as fast as a sloth you poo head."

"Ummm Nora I don't think sloths are very fast." Ren stated as his breath slowly came under control. He looked up to see Nora with a confused look on her face and her skin being bright red from the blood rushing to her head. From what it looked like to Ren, Nora has been pondering his comment about sloths.

"I think your wrong!" Nora finally spoke as she hopped out of the tree, but she quickly fell to the ground in dizziness. "Whoops, I fall down"

"It's fell down Nora, and are you okay? You hit the ground rather hard." Ren asked helping his friend to her feet. But it was a wasted effort, Nora once again hit the ground from shaky legs.

"Umm Ren can you carry me? I don't think I can walk." Nora asked, a small innocent blush covered her face in embarrassment. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ren let out a sigh of frustration towards his friend.

"I guess until your able to walk again." Ren said, moving his backpack to his chest. Soon enough he was crouched in front of Nora.

While using the tree for balance, Nora climbed onto Ren's back. When Ren stood up, Nora's arms instinctively wrapped tightly around Ren's throat. After a moment, Nora loosened her grip, causing Ren to gasp hard for air.

"What have I told you?! You almost put me to sleep there Nora!" Ren hissed at the young girl causing her to laugh slightly.

"I'm sorry Renny, tell you what when we get to my house we'll ask mom if we can have some of my cake." Nora happily stated earning a smile from her best friend.

"You know for a 7 year old, your a pain." Ren stated as he carried her home.

"Your only one year older than me renny!" Nora huffed out, pouting at ren's comment. But it was short lived, for in the distance was a tall mansion burning against the sunset.

"Oh no! Mommy! Daddy!" Nora screamed bolting towards the burning building. All she felt was a hand block her way making Nora look up to the fireman.

"I'm sorry little one but we were too late." The man stated, shedding a tear for Nora.

"No... Mommy and daddy have to be okay! That have too! They promised!" Nora screamed crying harder and harder. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Ren slowly approached Nora only to be stopped by his widowed mother. He looked up at her, confused about what happened and why it happened. His mother pulled Ren into a hug, thanking God for Ren being safe.

As night fell, Nora continued to cry for her parents as a foster care agent appeared in front of . He proceeded to ask the standard questions about Nora and her parents untimely demise at the hands of whoever did it.

"Now , the Valkyries left an official document stating that Nora would be placed in your care if you chose to accept her. If not I'll be taking her back to atlas with me to be placed in a foster family for a while." The man stated pulling out the documents for to review. It was as he said, if she chose to house Nora until legal age, she would be putting her best friends at ease.

Elsewhere, Ren slowly approached Nora who was crying in a corner but something was different. Volts of electricity started to flow of her as if she was an output in the house. One by one, the electricity jumped from Nora's body causing whatever it touched to be either supercharged or burned to a crisp. So one after another, each light bulb in the room started to burst from the electricity coming from Nora.

"Why did they leave me..." Nora muttered as she rose to her feet. "Why am I all alone!" She screamed causing all glass objects to shatter at the pitch of her voice.

"Nora your not alone! I'm right here Nora!" Ren called out, but no response from her. Nora started repeating herself over and over as her power started to flow more and more. Each scream kept getting louder and louder, even as the adults enter the room all they did was remove Ren from danger. "Mom no! I have to help her!" Ren screamed as Nora smashed the couch in two with her bare fist alone.

"No Lie, stay here. I'll get nor-" Ren's mother was caught off guard by a piece of wood that flew into her forehead knocking her out cold.

"WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME?! WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Nora howled to the sky as she broke the wall down with convection punches filled with electricity.

Nora howled over and over asking why she was alone, all Ren could do was watch. As her rage hit its peek, Ren couldn't stand by anymore with his mother. Bolting straight in, Nora howled one last time as she felt a pair of arms around her neck pulling the young girl into a hug.

"R-Ren?" Nora looked back confused about what happened as her memories slowly entered her head causing tears to fall. "I'm so sorry renny..." Nora sniffled through her crying wails.

"I'm only older by a few months dummy." Ren stated holding the crying Nora close. As the paramedics arrived, all they heard was Nora's wails as her head laid in 's lap.

"Are you okay Ma'am?" One of the medics asked as slightly nodded.

"Yes I'm alright. My daughter just finished her temper tantrum is all." stated, running her fingers slowly through both Ren and Nora's hair calming the children down. "However can you tend to this gash on my head please without disturbing the children?"

/Back to Now/

"Jaune look out!" The small red-head girl screamed pushing Jaune out of Nora's strike only to have her Scythe, Crescent Rose broken as she tried to parry the attack. Still taking the shockwave, Ruby was sent flying backwards into a tall Gray-haired man.

"Hey squirt, getting into trouble already?" Ruby's eyes quickly darted up to see Qrow standing against a tree, preventing his niece from hitting it full force.

"U-Uncle Qrow?! Why are you here?!" Ruby asked as Rey dodged Nora's incoming attack. Upon impact with Nora's hammer, Magnhild, the tree that was previously used to save Ruby was incinerated instantly.

"Obviously I'm here on business, but seems you have more fun right here squirt." Qrow stated blocking Nora's next attack with his sword, Caliber. As the blow was absorbed, the ground below Qrow shattered from the pure force and pressure Nora applied.

As Nora prepared to strike again, from a distance something was screamed out. "Nora look! A sloth!"

Almost instantly Nora returned to her normal self, causing her to look for the sloth. "Where's the sloth renny?!" Nora exclaimed tearing through every bush looking for it.

Ren, who came just in time, was panting incredibly hard and was thankful that hypnotic suggestion worked. Almost instantly Jaune and Ruby were on Ren asking questions about how he stopped her so easily.

"From what Ren has said, Nora is able to be controlled by a special phrase depending on how bad her rage is." Ruby stated as she stitched up a wound on Jaune's back.

"Ouch! Be gently Ruby!" Jaune exclaimed in pain.

"Sorry Jaune."

"Ruby, Blonde haired boy. My business is with you two." Said Qrow, just as Ruby finished the stitching. Both looked to Qrow in confusion about this so called business he mentioned. "Blonde boy, I heard your a talented swordsman from the late ." Qrow stated glaring coldly at Jaune. "So I found someone who agreed to help train you, but be warned it will not be easy."

"O-Okay I wasn't looking for easy sir." Said Jaune, as a black haired woman wearing a grim mask stepped from behind Qrow. Almost instantly, Ruby picked up the staff part of her shatter Crescent Rose and stood in front of Jaune.

"Look out Uncle Qrow. White gang behind you!" Ruby exclaimed, preparing to attack.

"No squirt, this is my friend Raven. She's agreed to train your friend Jaune. Maybe even draw out his semblance." Qrow stated as Raven took of her mask revealing her cold red eyes. Looking closely, Ruby felt something familiar about Raven but she just couldn't figure out what.

"So your the boy I'm handling. Best keep up or you'll die." Raven said with a cold monologue tone, almost chucking Jaune's back pack at him.

"I'll see you later Ruby." Jaune said bolting off after Jaune. As Jaune got further away, a faint voice screamed from behind him.

"Jaune In two years meet at sanctum academy!" Ruby exclaimed, earning a single thumbs up from Jaune as he disappeared in the distance.

"Nora, it's about time we visit our family's grave. Then we'll do our own training." Ren stated, as the orange haired Nora nodded. "Ruby we'll meet you here in two years as well, Nora and I need to get some emotional baggage off our shoulders."

"Okay Ren. Nora. Both of you take care." Ruby said watching her other two traveling companions disappear in the haven crowd.

With everyone gone, Ruby turned to her uncle wondering what is planned for her. But without warning something hit her in the head and fell into the grass. Looking down through one eye, Ruby saw a familiar Cross outlined with red and yellow markings. Instinctively Ruby swiped the cross from the grass gazing at its perfect shiny, she could immediately tell it was the last Mother's Day present Yang and her gave summer before she passed away.

"Uncle Qrow..." Ruby called to him with a gargle voice only to be greeted by his hand upon her head.

"It is hers Ruby. Now I'm going to train you myself. But first we must make you another scythe. After all you have a promise now don't you?"

A/N: and done, I know I rushed a bit towards the end there but I had a writers block/brain fart. But here's the next chapter. Now I'll be doing fillers so if you wanna know what's happening to yang, Weiss and Blake just leave a comment or shoot me a PM saying Snowflake, Burning Ember or Sorrow Shadow. Till next time. ~Barbatos


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 1.5 Pt.2: The Forgotten Snow**

Slowly, the snow fell to the grounds of the Schnee Mansion as Weiss sat upon her window seat just staring at its ass if she was trying to remember something she forgot. It wasn't unusual to Weiss now, over the past few weeks her dreams have become vivid enough to scare her out of sleep but the most lingering piece was a small scythe-wielding girl with black and red hair. It terrified her at times, just the visions of her and this girl fighting like enemies but being best of friends at the same time. The Grimm didn't scare her one bit nor did the White Fang but this small girl that haunted her every non-waking moment.

-SLAM-

'Seems like father's home and stressed out as usual. Probably best to get ready for that Opera we have planned for tonight.' Weiss thought smiling at the image of her father happily clapping to her beautiful singing voice. As she opened her closet something in the very back caught her eye, It wasn't something she's seen before but it felt so familiar. Reaching for the fabric, She looked upon a white dress with a sword holster on its left side. On the hanger itself was a white jacket with pockets for dust cartridges. 'Must be winter's from when she attended a pre-huntsman school.' No longer carrying about the garment, Weiss threw it onto her bed trying to find her Opera dress Flora washed the other day.

As the garment felt to the bed, Weiss's knees collapsed beneath her as a gut wrenching scream escaped her vocal chords. A flash of something terrifying crossed Weiss's mind as her maid Flora entered the room in a panic only to see her young mistress on the ground screaming in a fetal position. "Mistress are you alright?!" Flora asked falling to the ground next to Weiss, pulling her into a hug and out of the fetal position. "It's alright mistress, that phantom won't hurt you. Your safe." Flora kept repeating as Weiss's father, Kalten entered the room.

"Maid what happened," Kalten demanded Flora to answer, but flora kept repeating the same thing to Weiss as the trembling slowed. A loud slap was heard through the room, as Flora hit the ground away from Weiss holding her cheek in pain as she looked up to the master of the house. "Now answer me, What is wrong with my princess!"

"My guess is she had a hallucination of something master kalten," Flora stated bowing in front of Weiss's father praying he wouldn't hit her any further. It was uncommon for a servant to only get one hit and be done, but this wasn't the case. Flora was sent flying by a kick from Kalten's white shoe into the wall behind her. But it didn't stop there, Kalten began to stomp all over Flora's body with his foot with every third stomp ending up with a fractured bone somewhere on her body.

"Disgusting filth. Don't touch my daughter like that again. Now explain this hallucination to me now." Kalten demanded wiping off the blood from his shoe but Flora didn't answer or rather she couldn't. From the excessive beating caused, Flora was holding her lower abdomen gasping for air but not catching her breath. A sharp pain kept surging through her body nonstop as Kalten asked the same question again. "explain this hallucination to me now or I will deal more punishment to you, Filth."

"Flora!" Kalten turned to see Weiss's other maid and Flora's elder twin sister Felicia running to her side. Felicia started running her hands up and down flora's body getting gasps and groans around Flora's ribs. She turned to kalten and bowed to him, "Master Please call the doctor, Flora has a punctured lung. If we don't get her there She will die." Felicia pled crying for her sister in pain, hoping Kalten will show Kindness enough to save her.

"Very well, but only because I still have questions for her," Kalten stated pulling out his scroll calling the Schnee Family Physician, Yato. "Yea it's me, I need your help. One of my maids is hurt. yea. usual fee. lowest possible help if you can. okay, thank you." Kalten hung up the scroll and turned to Felicia, "You won't have pay for the next two years Felicia but doctor yato is on his way."

"Thank you, master. As for mistress Weiss, She's been having hallucinations of a small red-headed girl with a scythe. Flora and I have been telling her its okay it's not real but the hallucinations are getting worse, as if they were memories to her." Felicia explained bowing to her master again, hoping he wouldn't hit her. And for once, Kalten didn't touch her at all. Not sexually, Not Violently, all she heard from her master was, 'I See' before he left the room.

/

"General You must know something about the schnee's!" Winter exclaimed as her voice towards the experienced general sitting before her. Watching him cross his fingers together caused winter to step back a bit hoping he wouldn't take her job and life for talking to him as such. But it didn't happen, Ironwood let out a sigh of frustration before meeting the snow white-haired woman's eyes again.

"I first need to know if your prepared to hear the story of the schnee winter. Otherwise, i won't budge with my cooperation." Ironwood stated coldly, almost as if he was about to kill a grimm like he did in Vale six months ago. "Now if you are prepared to accept this burden, State the reason why you want the information that WILL brand you as a traitor to your family and the Atlassian Military."

Moments soon felt like hours as Winter pondered the thought of betrayal to her family and kingdom. Was it worth it to know the truth, must she lose everything to see past her father's lies, is Weiss really worth this cost. As time continued to past Winter's train of thought was interrupted by her superior speaking once again. "I see, so you are unsure on this. Very well return to your station until further notice."

"Yes, sir..." As the door slammed behind her, Ironwood looked to the picture framed on his desk. "How far will your eldest daughter good for knowledge Kalten, my old friend," Ironwood asked looking at the photo closer, shedding a tear for the ones he cared about so many years ago.

The Photo was of Ironwood's huntsman team with Kalten Schnee, Ophis Valkyrie, Glenda Goodwitch and himself all wearing Beacon uniforms. It felt like so long ago all four of them getting into fights and trouble with Summer, Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven. Droplets soon hit the frame one by one as one particular memory entered his mind, the day Ophis and her husband were killed by Kalten. "If only I was faster that day. I could've stopped him from murdering them." Ironwood sobbed through each breath as the tears fell faster and faster. "Damn you Kalten... I will make you pay for this one day for all your crimes."

/

As the lights grew dark around the arena, the spotlights in the back flicked on one at a time revealing Weiss in a beautiful silver dress with a trim of white around her sleeves, the straps, and bottom of the dress. Then the band below her began to play the instrumental portion of her song for the audience as Weiss opened her mouth to begin singing. As the piano started its tune in the light soft keys, the opera began;

 _"Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?"_

As the violins and bass drums kicked in, the piano fell silent to Weiss's voice increasing in sound and depth.

 _"Mirror, tell me something_

 _Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

 _Mirror what's inside me_

 _Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

The Pianist joined back in full force with the violist and drummers as the pace of Weiss's voice picked up. Soon enough bass guitars joined in as the main drummer began to drum in.

 _"Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

 _Save me from the things I see!_

 _I can keep it from the world_

 _Why won't you let me hide from me?"_

 _"Mirror, mirror, tell me something_

 _Who's the loneliest of all?_

 _I'm the loneliest of all."_

As the song finished, white roses flew to Weiss's as the spotlights slowly turned off one by one and the curtain dropped. With white roses in hand, Weiss had returned to the dressing room to place the roses in water. As they hit the water one rose hit an angle that caused Weiss to fall back in terror, as if she's seen it before. Screaming in terror, Weiss curled up into the fetal position again asking the pain to go away. In mere moments, four armed guards swarmed into the room with Kalten but they were prepared for what was going to happen. Weiss turned to the five of them screaming higher than she ever did, "GET OUT!" Soon the men were thrown back by a giant hand swinging itself outwards. Weiss looked up to a White Knight kneeling beside her and a Schnee Glyph above it.

"WHAT?! The Phantom Grimm is dead! How is it here!?" Kalten demanded rising to his feet in anger, It was then Weiss saw something she couldn't figure out. Weiss saw her father dragging her into a room under the schnee mansion with a tank of green liquid inside it. "Men Tranq darts on my daughter immediately!" Kalten demanded as his men took aim at Weiss. "I'm sorry my sweet but it's time to sleep again so we can 'Fix' you again."

 **Author's Note: So the Knight in shining armor has appeared, What will happen next, Only I know mwahahaha. actually i don't know quite yet. Let me know if you want the final part to this filler or if you want to know what Blake or Yang is doing leave a review or message me personally. Thank you to those who spread my stories and keep loyal to my page.**

 **~Barbatos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Part Three: The Snow upon the Gems**

 _"WHAT?! The Phantom Grimm is dead! How is it here!?" Kalten demanded rising to his feet in anger, It was then Weiss saw something she couldn't figure out. Weiss saw her father dragging her into a room under the schnee mansion with a tank of green liquid inside it. "Men Tranq darts on my daughter immediately!" Kalten demanded as his men took aim at Weiss. "I'm sorry my sweet but it's time to sleep again so we can 'Fix' you again."_

"Fix? Fix what?" Weiss asked just as the guards standing beside her father opened fire with there traq guns, a giant dust cloud filled the air. As it clearred, Twelve traqulizer darts stood out against a whhite background that was the arm of the phantom. Weiss looked to her guardian in hope before falling to her knees again screaming in pain.

"No! The brainwashing is coming undone!" Kalten screamed at his soldiers with his anger rising higher and higher. "Get my daughter in her cage NOW!" As he finished screaming, Weiss's mother Anatastya came around the corner after hearing what her husband did. Rage filled her eyes as a huge blade slammed before her causing her to jump back. She looked to the giant shaking its head to her, It was almost like the giant was warning her to stay away from her husband.

"I... Remember..." Weiss muttered softly as she rose to her feet, "I remember it all!" Rage filled the young hieress as she ripped her dress into a combat skirt for herself. Feelings of rage and hatred ran throughout her mind when she saw something extending from her forearm. A long red crystal slowly emerged from a glyph.

/Four hours before the opera.

"General, What is this?" The elder hieress of the schnee company asked in shock. She gave her answer to the general and now regreted what she saw on his scroll. It was no doubt the darkest secret from the schnee's. It wasn't illegal excution of faunus but much worst, It was about her own sister.

"Project Winter Envelop Internal Security System. It was a project to make dust infused soldiers for combat. It was the biggest failure Kalten and I have done. Everyone involved was killed during the experiments. Well all but one. A small snow haired infant your mother gave birth too." Ironwood explained pinching the brindge of his nose at the memory. The smell of rotting corpses, internal organs everywhere, bodies torn apart by emerging dust crystals, and a blood soaked baby among the bodies crying for it's dead mother. Atop it's head and knees were four small dust crystals just shining against the light of the doorway.

Winter always knew Anatastya was her step-mother but this was so much bigger than anything. She finally found what happened to her birth mother but it was far worst than anything she could've imagined. Her own father keeping this secret deep in his soul for so long it grew to darkness. Almost instantly Winter's tears fell from her face with feelings of regret to all the faunus she brutally murdered on her mother's birthday for the past seventeen years.

"We gave the child the name, Weiss in memory of your mother winter." Ironwood squeezed out hearing winter's breakdown from across the room. "We always knew she'd reawaken before her eighteenth birthday but we didn't know when. Weiss is the only survivor from that incident and the only one who successfully merged her genes with the dust. I personally feel the dust will awaken when she finally remembers what your father did to her."

/Back to Now

"How could you do this to your own daughter!" Weiss roared in rage as most of the dust crystals turned a bloody red. Out of combat instinct, Weiss extended her hand out hoping her rapier Myrtenaster would shot itself to her hand. However a glyph appeared instead and created a dust based rapier for weiss to use. "I hate you Kalten Schnee and now you will pay for robbing me of my true family!"

"Weiss wait!"

Hearing her name being called, Weiss turned to see her elder sister Winter storming up with twenty atlasian troops. Weiss could see the anger in her sisters eyes but was she the one on the recieving end? As Winter stormed pass the phantom knight and weiss, the sound of metal sliding against leather and iron echoed through the room. Without a second thought, Winter disarmed all guards with her swordsplay skills before holding the tip of the blade to her father's neck.

"Kalten Schnee you are under arrest for several charges of murder and illegal fauni or human testing." Winter angerly growled at her father just watching him shake in fear. How was this man her heroic father anymore. Pulling the blade away from Kalten's neck, Winter let a paladin drone place the handcuffs on her father while she approached her sister.

"Winte-" Weiss couldn't even ask anything before her sister smutthered her in the huge chest her sister was gifted with. No longer questioning anything Weiss hugged her sister tightly as tears of betrayal fell. She thought her father would have accepted her path but instead Weiss had all her memories overwritten or replaced with false ones.

Listening to her crying little sister, Winter started stroking her fingers through weiss's hair gently making sure she didn't catch any knots. It was over, Weiss's horrible nightmare has ended for good as a gently sleep swept over her finally. Winter watched as the dust crystals disintegrated into its powder form below the two girls. Happily, Winter and her step mother carried the sleeping weiss out heading home to their mansion without a worry.

As the sun rose over the peaks near atlas, Weiss awoke from a well needed sleep without the nightmares she had come to fear over the past few months. A knock was heard throughout her room as Winter stepped into the room to see a well rested weiss.

"I see your doing better now." Winter smiled towards her sister, gripping the prized rapier Myrtenaster in her hands.

"Did that all really just happen Winter?" Weiss asked looking at her palms as if she hoped it was just a dream.

"Unfornately it did weiss. Our father was a horrible man for more than one reason." Winter answered coldly to the mention of kalten schnee.

"I see. So My glyphs can make those crystals then?" Weiss asked looking towards her sister with tears filled in her eyes.

"Yes they can. However it wasn't our father's fault for that. It was our birth mother's aura which creates those in order to protect her daughter."

Hearing winter's words almost instantly triggered weiss's tear glands to react with tears of happiness. Weiss loved anatasya with all her heart but to know her birth mother was with her it was almost too much for her to handle.

"Weiss Let me ask you, If I train you what will you use your skills for?" Winter asked curiously almost predicting her sisters answer.

"I'd take beacon back and return to my real family winter."

 _ **A/N: Jesus I wass running low on ideas there but its done! Now I'll be taking a break from this story to work on Famous: Comes with a Price and Whispers in the Dark but Next I will get into the Reunion part of the story just two years later with Ruby being Seventeen and all that so stay tuned andd thank you for all the paitents!**_

 _ **~Barbatos**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8: Red Like Roses

Yes I'm starting Vol.4 again. So Yang was trained by Taiyang and Ironwood, Blake by Glynda, Weiss by winter etc. I'll make chapters for Blake and yang if enough people want to read them. Now on to my new chapter!

As the sun broke over the mountains near Patch a distinct smell ran across the air. Sweet yet full of sorrow, the characteristics of the rose petals flying off the red roses surrounding the grave of Summer Rose. There kneeling in front of the grave was a red cloaked woman bowing her head in prayer for the person sleeping below the headstone. Her head rose only to the sound of Beowolves approaching behind her. Without alerting the beasts, the young woman armed her weapon's blaster.

Snap

Upon the sound of a twig snapping, the red hooded maiden whipped her weapon around as the hood fell with the weapon in the beowolf's face. Boom. The Beowolf soon collapsed to the ground as its body slowly disappeared before the red-haired maiden.

"Well squirt. Their yours to deal with." A silver haired male stated as he appeared behind the young maiden. "After your done we'll head home to see your father. I'm sure he's worried about ya."

"Okay uncle qrow." Soon the blaster extended off the cross like trigger becoming a dust scythe with a silver, red and gold cross hanging off its blade generator. The young woman was Ruby Rose ,now grown with more hands on experience than possible any other beacon student. Within seconds, the pack of Beowolves fell to the ground like husks.

"You dealt with them rather fast. What gives?" Qrow asked taking a puff from his cigarette.

"I can't wait to see dad and yang and zwei again uncle qrow." Ruby smiled cheerfully as she skipped through the forest leading to her house. The older man just let out a sigh as he followed the young woman down the path completely terrified of what his brother-in-law might say or do to him. Ruby on the other hand was quite happy to see her family again obvious to what may happen to her uncle and herself upon opening the door. She knew all to well that Yang wasn't one for words when she's angry or worried about something but it didn't matter either way because yang will always forgive her.

As Qrow and Ruby reached the house, Qrow decided to stand a good ten feet away from the door and for good reason for as soon as Ruby put her key in the lock, the door, lock, and Ruby were set flying backwards in a fiery explosion. And there stood a tall blonde busty version of qrow's sister, but instead of amethyst eyes Yang's eyes were a deep Crimson as she was filled with fury towards her and Qrow.

"Where the fuck have you been Ruby Summer Rose!" The fiery blonde screamed using her metallic hand to crack her knuckles gently, a feet she had to learn the hard way when she broke her hand after the operation. But never mind that, Yang's fury just rose as her sister smiled kindly at her knowing all to well that yang would forgive at some point.

"I went to haven in search of Cinder and her team only to meet up with uncle Qrow after my scythe broke. Then I began training my ass off the way mom used from what uncle Qrow." The redhead explained dusting her skirt off before grabbing lunar rose from her waist and readied for her sisters next attack.

Without warning yang bursted off the porch throwing a fast fiery punch towards her sister sending all dust around them into the air creating a cloud like mushroom. As the dust settled, yang could feel something on the end of her fist causing her instincts to kick in and jump back in retreat only to see a blade emerging from the blade guard of ruby's scythe. "Lunar Rose, crescent blade." Ruby quietly called her newly emerged blade's name out giving yang an almost killer intent state. The look in Ruby's eyes wasn't as innocent as yang remembered. This look reminding her of Neo politan and her fight back on the train just before the Grimm Breach, it sent chills down yang's spine making her muscles stiffen, a cold sweat dripped down her forehead, a second felt like hours, her eyes never wavered from her sister's form. Just watching, waiting for Ruby to charge in with her semblance. Almost out of no where Ruby's blade was now pressed against Yang's throat and a hand gripped upon her robotic wrist trying to force it back. Never in her life has yang felt this killer intent from her own sister, she felt something similar when Summer was angry at her for doing something she wasn't supposed too.

"I give…."

Jumping back, Ruby threw her weapon into the air as it transformed into a scythe causing Ruby to catch it and twirl it like she did with crescent rose. The long red, dust infused, caught yang's eye in amusement it looked a bit longer than crescent rose ever was, it just slowly intimidated her. However she was shattered from the thought in her brain by her beloved younger sister smiling the way she used too back at beacon.

"You really haven't changed rubles. Come on in. Dad's out in town right now." Yang called walking into the house followed by Qrow and Ruby who were both relieved Taiyang wasn't home to scold them both far worst than yang ever could. However unaware to the three, there were two figures watching from a distance. One veiled in white to the north, one veiled in shadows to the south. Both eager to test their skills against the two women within the house.

As the sun rose into the sky representing mid-day, Qrow paced the room in fear of his brother-in-law Taiyang Xiao Long's wrath. To him it was the fourth most terrifying thing besides Yang/Raven's Wrath, the darkness beyond the kingdoms or marriage. Soon footsteps could be heard with the sound of snapping twigs and Qrow froze in terror. As they grew closer, the sound of the maple door dragging the ground was now covering up what everyone assumed was the person's complaints and their footsteps.

"Damnit Yang Xiao Long!" Qrow felt his muscles tense as Taiyang stepped into the house enraged from his daughter's destruction. Upon seeing Qrow, Tai's anger grew four times worst than it was as he approached Qrow. "You got some right showing up here without rubbles. Better pray to God she's okay before I slam my fist down your motherfucking throat Qrow!" Tai yelled in pure fury causing the women in the next room to rush in wondering what's going on. Yang could see the usual happening, Tai threatening someone else over his daughters whereabouts but to Ruby it was something she hasn't seen since Qrow and Tai fought at Signal Academy.

"So what's going on?" Ruby causally walked over to her scared uncle and terrifying father. This is where Curiosity killed the 'cat' and satisfaction did not bring her back. Before she knew it, Tai's fury was whipped back towards her and inflamed even more. This was beyond scary to experience for poor Ruby. She's never seen her dad this furious at someone let alone her.

"And who the hell do you think you are. Coming into my house. Jumping into my conversation. Oh I see your some girl Qrow hired to throw me into the dating pool again. Sorry for you wasting your time but I have two children and not interested in dating. So if you can get your whore ass out of my house before I grab my boom stick and shove it up your diseased cooch and blast it killing you through an explosive method." Before anymore left his mouth, Tai felt the woman's back hand against his face knocking him to the ground. There he saw it, the cross Summer wore during her missions. It was impossible for him to miss it, Qrow asked tai if he could give it to Ruby for her seventeenth birthday. It's gold shined like the sun to him as he looked into the woman's face and saw his wife once again. "R-r-Ruby?" Tai saw tears filling her eyes from the horrible things he just said to her.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Ain't I a stinker ;p but in all seriousness who could those two figures be? How will Ruby react? Where the fack is Jaune? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! :3

~Barbatos


	12. Chapter 12

Not a chapter, Notice of Discontinue;

 **Hey guys Barbatos here,**

 **As you are hopefully aware Vol.4 is coming in october and this story is way out of wack so I'm starting it over from scratch. The new stories will be point of views for each character minus JN-R since their with Ruby. There will be an Adam, Cinder, Mecurey, and Emerald story somewhere in the near future. I'm sorry about the Inconvience here but I will clash the other stories into one big story when each are done. So thank you for your loyalty to the Volume 4 story I went with here.**


End file.
